Fire and Ice
by BlakeysEars
Summary: Barden Bella style sleepovers. Beca and Chloe get together. Meddling Bellas make things go bad and Aubrey discovers some feelings she didnt know she had... Bechloe at first. Triple Trebel. USED TO BE CALLED THE SLEEPOVERS BUT I CHANGED IT
1. Monday

''This is the worst idea ever'' thought Beca Mitchell after Chloe had proposed that every night this week they will have a sleepover at a different Bella's house and knowing Aubury she had obviously made a strict schedule of whose house we were sleeping at:

Monday - Fat Amy's house

Tuesday - Aubury and Chloe's dorm

Wednesday - Stacie's House

Thursday - Lazy day and rehearsals

Friday - Beca's dorm

Saturday - Aubury and Chloe's dorm

Sunday - no sleepover

"Wait why do we sleep at yours twice ?" Beca questioned Aubury

"Because it was Chloe's idea so we called dibs on having you over twice." Aubury said in a huff

It was 8pm and the last of the Bella's had arrived at Fat Amy's house for the sleepover. It was Beca.

"What up Shawshank " called Fat Amy

"Right everyone, now that we are all here let the party commence." Aubury said with excitement

"Let's play truth or dare!" A drunken Stacie shouted

Everyone but Beca agreed with her but she got dragged into it anyway.

"Hobbit,truth or dare?" Aubury asked

"Ummm...truth I guess" Beca said shyly

"Do you have a toner for someone?" Aubury said with a smirk

"Um...yeah I do but I won't say" said Beca with confidence"" She knew she wouldn't be picking truth anytime soon and the reason for that is because the reason for here toner was sitting to her right playing with her firey locks.

"Okay Chloe truth or dare?" Asked a rather drunk Fat Amy

"Dare" said Chloe with what seemed like a lot of confidence.

"I dare you to...um..let me think...oh I know!" She whispered her idea to Aubury which made the smirk on her face grow even bigger.

"I dare you to make out with Beca" Fat Amy shouted

"Wait...wha- -" Beca was saying before she was cut of by Chloe kissing her before dragging her of to the spare room in Amy's house.

About 10 minutes or so later a rather happy Chloe and Beca returned back to the group,who were still daring each other crazy thinks.

'What did we miss?"Chloe asked like nothing had happened

"Well so far we've had Aubury in her pants and bra as you can see,Stacie giving CR (Cynthia Rose) a lap dance, me telling everyone how I got bumpers number, lily taking all her clothes of and doing a lap of the house out side and we locked the doors so she couldn't get back in and then she was made and threatened to smash the window in so we let her in and I think that's about it" Fat Amy said with a big huff.

"So what do you guys want to do know?" Asked Beca to everyone's surprise

"I know!" Shouted Chloe

"What" said Beca with curiosity

"Let's go back to the spare room" whispers Chloe into becas ear. Before she could speak Chloe had already dragged her into the spare room and stripped her of everything but her bra and pants.

"So tell me...who do you have a toner for" Chloe asked before removing her own clothes and into Beca's state.

"Umm isn't it obvious..." Beca said and she pointed to Chloe.

That was the last the rest of the Bella's saw of them that night...


	2. Tuesday morning surprise

**I would like to thank shonadixonhuh for giving me the suggestion for this chapter. Thank you very much!**

It was 7 am and Aubrey had just woken up with a hangover she went over to the room when Beca and Chloe had be sleeping in to find them already awake and having a make out session and what dose Aubrey screams .Loud. This alerts the other Bella's and they all came rushing to the sound of Aubrey's high pitched scream to find a half naked Beca and Chloe making out. Neither Chloe nor Beca had spotted them standing in the door way or even heard Aubrey's scream because they were to busy to notice. It was only when Fat Amy ''coughed" that they both turned around and saw them all standing they mouthes gaping with what they had just witnessed except for Fat Amy who just burst out laughing. Beca and Chloe's faces both went scarlet red as the rest of the Bella's where waiting for an answer to what they had just seen, then Chloe finally spoke.

"Um...hi guys what are you doing up so early" she asked casually

"We got woke up here by miss I need to scream at something Posen" said fat Amy looking at Aubrey

"What the hell are you to doing anyhow?" Aubrey asked the pair. Chloe looked at Beca who looked like she was about to cry but the redhead knew she wouldn't want to ruin her Badass reputation. Beca then finally spoke, but it was not to answer Aubrey's question.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking and what the hell did you want anyway?!" She said angrily

"I just came to check to see if you guys where okay and for your information hobbit, I did knock but when I didn't get an answer I got worried and came in to see if you were okay." Aubrey stated. Chloe went over to her and whispers something in her ear which made Aubrey and the other Bella's leave the room.

"What did you tell her?" Beca asked

"I told them that they didn't tell us that our dare was over so we just carried on" said Chloe

"That's actually really smart Chloe " said Beca putting the rest of her clothes on "so no one knows were an item ,right"

Beca asked Chloe who was now fully dressed and was fixing her hair "right you are my little DJ" she said kissing Beca on the nose.

Meanwhile the rest of the Bella's where discussing what the heck they had just witnessed. I mean it was Chloe and Beca making out, how could they not discuss it? CR was gibing fat Amy the $50 she had lost in the bet she had with Amy that they wouldn't be in that room making out and she had lost out on $50 freakin bucks to fat Amy who must have some sort of radar that tells her this sort of stuff.

About half an hour later both Chloe and Beca came into the living room and sat down with the rest of them like nothing had happened and nobody dared question them in fear that they might up set them. The remainder of that day was pretty awkward until they left for Chloe and Aubrey's later that day.

**I have decides that after ever night there will be a chapter for the morning if you have anymore suggestions you know what to do and again thank you shonadixonhuh for your amazing suggestion of what to do you have really helped me out :D**

**Peace, Lucy Out!**


	3. Tuesday Night Funtimes

Beca was the first to arrive at Aubrey and Chloe's, the reason for this is because it has been almost half a day since she last saw the love of her life. "I'll get it"Someone shouted from behind the door. When the door opened Beca was face to chest with an angry blond. " Ugh Chloe its for you" Aubrey shouted to Chloe " Always a pleasure Aubrey"Beca muumbled.

"Beccccaaaaaaaa"Chloe shouted running to Beca and tightly hugging her.

"Can't...breath...Aubrey...becoming...less...angry..." She said and Chloe let go of her and just smiled.

"Let's go to my room and hangout before the others..." But before Chloe could finish Fat Amy, Ashley, lily, CR, Stacie , Denise and Jessica approached the room. " what up Red, Shawshank and She-Devil" Fat Amy greeted but this received a stern look from their captain.

The rest of the night was pretty dull until Amy suggested they play Confess or shot which is a game where you have to confess something nobody else knows about you but you only get 3 shots to drink as a sort of pass. After Amy had explained these rules they began to play.

" Red your up"

"Okay" Chloe said with excitement

" I'm gonna go get a drink BRB" said Beca before leaving the room

"So tell us what's the deal with you and Shawshank" Asked Fat Amy

"Um...I think we should wait till she comes back before I say anything" Chloe replied

"Ohhh so there is something going on" Stacie said

*Facepalm* "God Damit" Chloe mumbled

"So what did I miss" Beca said entering the room

"What's the Deal with you and Red" Fat Amy asked again

"There's nothing going on between us" Beca replied.

"Righttttt" all the Bella's said in unison

After a few more confessions Chloe suggested karaoke and everyone agreed even Beca to Chloe's one wanted Beca and Chloe to sing a duet of Counting stars and after many threats from Fat Amy about her Mixing equipment suddenly going bye-bye they agreed.

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said, no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars

I see this life like a swinging vine

Swing my heart across the line

And my face is flashing signs

Seek it out and you shall find

Old, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right

Doing the wrong thing

I feel something so wrong

Doing the right thing

I could lie, coudn't I, could lie

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said, no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said, no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars

I feel the love and I feel it burn

Down this river, every turn

Hope is a four-letter word

Make that money, watch it burn

Old, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so wrong

Doing the right thing

I could lie, could lie, could lie

Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said, no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said, no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons are learned

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons are learned

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons are learned

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons are learned

Everything that kills me makes feel alive

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said, no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said, no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be, counting stars

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons are learned

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons are learned

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons are learned

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons are learned

After that duet from the pair there was not a dry eye around even Aubrey started to tear up. After that everyone went to bed. Everyone but Chloe and Beca who were just looking at each other and then suddenly Chloe grabbed Beca's head and pulled her into a searing kiss but little did they know that Fat Amy had been watching the whole time...

**counting stars by one republic**

**Heres the next chapter hope you enjoy and I still need to know if you want just Bechloe or Triple Treble **

**Peace, Lucy Out!**


	4. Pranks and Lols

It was exactly 3am and Aubrey couldn't sleep. After hearing that amazing duet from Beca and Chloe she knew that there had to be something going on. It was only when Fat Amy awoke to grab a bite to eat, that she explained to Aubrey that she had seen the two kissing after they all went to bed.

"Are you sure that this is what you saw"

"Positive amigo see I even got it on camera"Said Fat Amy showing Aubrey her phone and the picture that laid before her made her heart melt like butter on toast.

"Who else knows"Aubrey asked

" Nobody but you and I"

"Well get your fat ass in there and tell them" Aubrey ordered

"Yes sir" Fat Amy said before walking into the living room and waking up all the Bella's and telling them her news.

"Awww that's so cute" Stacie said with a smile" but I think me and Aubrey could do it better" she mumbled.

"I kissed a girl once" lily whispered

"We must do something to make the aware of our knowledge about their relationship"Said Aubrey

" I got it" Said Stacie (ha you all thought I was gonna tell you but your gonna have to wait)"That is a genius idea"CR said

"Yup I'm good like that" Stacie said grinning ear to ear.

MEANWHILE

Beca and Chloe where still sat in the living room of the apartment and they were discussing weather any of the Bella's had seen them kissing or the twinkle in both their eyes when they were singing.

"Hey Chlo..." Beca began

"Yeah..."

I got you this" she said handing Chloe a small box. Chloe opened the box to find two necklaces which when put together reassembled a heart with the word 'Titanium'.

"This is beautiful thank you Beca" Chloe said giving Beca the biggest kiss she had ever received from the redhead.

"You see you give one half to me and you keep the other so that means theta we are never apart..." Beca said.

"Come on let's get some sleep and I'll let you be the big spoon for once" Chloe said

"No thanks you make a better big spoon" Beca said as she dragged her of to Chloe's room.

3:45 am

"Hey you awake" Beca asked Chloe as she knew the redhead,like herself, had trouble sleeping.

"Yeah" Chloe replied

"Wanna play a prank on the Bella's for what happens yesterday morning" said Beca already putting her top on

"I thought you'd never ask" said Chloe now getting dressed

"I have the perfect idea" said Beca winking. She left the room and about two minutes later returned with a tray containing:

\- 3 small bowl of water (warm)

\- A can of squirty cream

\- A camera for taking hilarious pics

-One uncooked sausage

And a bottle of green food coloring

"What's with the sausage?" Chloe asked "ahh" Chloe said "I get it".

Both girls where now in the main room where all the Bella's except Stacie and Aubrey who were in Aubrey's room.

" Let the fun begin"said Beca.

She placed Jessica s hand in the bowl of water as well as Ashley's. Chloe drew on fat Amy's and Denise's face with cream and took some pics. Where as Beca had already gone over to CR and place the sausage next to her. They where about to pounce on Lilly with some cream but...

"Don't even think about it" Lilly spoken

The pair backed of and headed for Aubrey room where they put food coloring all over Aubrey and Stacie's faces and put just Aubrey's hand in the both the returned to there room and fell sound asleep.

*Just wait till morning*Beca thought.

**Guys I'm so sorry for no updates but the hotel I'm staying at has really crap WiFi so I'm currantly uploading this in a bar but I. Back on Wednesday so hopefully storys will be coming out as regular. Also I would like to add that I haven't done much writing as my family wants me to come of my electronic and communicat like a normal child so I hope you guys aren't mad,but on the bright side I got a four hour filght to have time to write and remember to keep sending suggestions.**

**Peace**,**Lucy** **Out!**


	5. The master plan and Aubrey goes crazy!

**Special shout out to 50Shadesofpitchperfect you were awesome when helping me. Thanks! :D**

"BECA MITCHELL AND CHLOE BEALE YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD"Aubrey screeched as she looked at what the two girls had done to her. Luckily Beca and Chloe where smart enough to have " Pranked" themselves by covering there faces with the food coloring.

"What did we do Bree" Chloe asked as she walked into Aubrey's room. When Aubrey saw the state of the pair and noticed everyone else was like it to she thought there could only be one explanation. The Trebbles. They must of got in here some how and pranked us. Aubrey thought about here theory for a moment or two and then decided that she had to be right.

"Emergency Meeting Now!" Aubrey shouted

"This apartment has been broken into and I know exactly who the culprits are...The Trebble Makers"Aubrey exclaimed

"We must get revenge"Stacie said

" I've got an uncle who can provide us with Crocodiles and dingos" Fat Amy stated "He's the best Crocodile and dingo seller in Australia with thumbs"she continued. The rest of the Bella's where still discussing how to get back at the Trebbles that no one noticed that the DJ and redhead had gone back to Chloe's room. "What are we going to do!?" Chloe asked in a hushed whisper "We can't let the Trebbles take the blame, knowing Aubrey the revenge will be bad and I mean BAD" Chloe continued.

"We can keep it up for a little while and right before they are going to attack we admit that it was us, okay"

"Okay" Chloe agreed.

As the pair entered the room they could see that Aubrey had gotten out her massive white bored and they had started plotting there evil plan." What could go wrong" Beca said sarcastically with a smirk.

**Anyway guys I'm back, thank you,thank you hold the applause.**

**I would just like to apologize for the lack of content up in here because the hotel I stayed at had really crap WiFi connection so I had to upload ' Redhead gaming' (which I will be continuing) from a near by bar. Also I need to ask you a question should I **

**A) Get Beca and Chloe to tell the Bella's the truth (yawn)**

**Or**

**B) Let the revenge happen and make it awesome!**

**Let me know the faster you reply the faster I get stuff out.**

**Peace, Lucy Out! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Im sooooo sorry for abandoning this fic for like 2 months! I have been super stressed with life and school.**

"And that...is how we will make them aware" Aubrey said to the Bella's (excluding Beca and Chloe who were "Sleeping" *wink* *wink*) " Okay so basically you want me to pretend to date you and tell everyone here and see if they come out?" Stacie asked Aubrey "Exactly and if that doesn't work...we will have go with plan B"

"NOT PLAN B!" Fat Amy shouted "Wait...what's plan B again?" Fat Amy asked confused. Aubrey just sighed and Stacie told her. "Ohhh...okay I get what your saying their...yeah that might work...WHAT?!...You can't...he isn't right! But he's Jesse" Fat Amy said as Stacie explained. "Well its the only other plan we have and that's how we will get revenge on the trebles" Aubrey said, a wicked grin appearing on her face.

"Shawshank, Red! Could you two stop making put for like 5 seconds and come see what the she-devil has to say" Fat Amy said bursting into the room giving the pair only seconds to spring off each other. " we went making-out, Amy. We aren't even a couple!" Beca said "Yeah and I'm american" Fat Amy said."Okay now that everyone's here me and Stacie have something to say" Aubrey said "Staubrey" Stacie's said"Wha?" Beca and Chloe said both of them tilting their heads to the side. "Basically me and aubs are dating" Stacie said kissing Aubrey's cheek "Omg I'm so happy for you brey" Chloe said hugging Aubrey.

3 hours later

"Please can we not?" Beca said as Stacie suggested they play truth or dare? "Come on becs live a little" Stacie said with a wink.

"Chloe truth or dare?" Stacie said

"Dare!" Chloe said

"Hmmm...I dare you to make out with Aubrey. Right here right now" As she said this Beca became very mad with her and even more because now she had to watch it "And Beca has to join in as well" Stacie said.

**And their we have it Triple Treble will be born in the next chapter! And what do you think plan B is? And remember:**

**Review= Chapters **

**So don't forget!**

**Breeeeeee *flies away***


	7. Run

Wait...WHAT?!" Beca sat up so quickly she knocked Fat Amy's drink out of her hand "HEY! Watch it short-stuff"

"I..i cant do that!?" Beca said to the group "What..what i mean is..."But Beca was cut of by sight of Chloe and Aubrey making- out. Her stomach turned and she felt sick at the sight, her pale face went even paler. She was pulled from her thoughts as a pari of unfamiliar pair of lips moved against her's. Aubrey. While Aubrey was heavily kissing Beca, thoughts raced through the blondes mind, Did she like Beca? Did she like Chloe? Was she attracted to them both?

Chloe straddled Beca's hips and Beca's face went into a deep shade of red before she stood up, forcing the pair of of her. Her eyes where glazed with tears wanting to be released, she looked at Chloe, then Aubrey, then the rest of the shocked Bella's. She ran. She ran out of the apartment, out of the building and right through a busy road. The cars missed her by inches as she ran straight through the roads, until she reached the forest outlining the university. She ran and ran until her legs where sore, she had no idea where she was but she carried on. She didn't stop till she tripped on a rock and scrapped all of her right leg.

Aubrey continued to hug a crying Chloe, the ginger had finally cracked and told them everything. The prank. About them. Aubrey continued to rub soothing circles on the girls back but she wouldn't settle down. Stacie had called Beca numerous times and she hadn't answered once. She then called Beca's dad to see if he had seen her and he had said not since last year. This made Chloe even more worried and she ran off into her room slamming the door shut. The Bella's all gave each other worried looks before deciding they would look for the small DJ in the morning.


End file.
